


Drunk In Love

by softestvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestvirgil/pseuds/softestvirgil
Summary: Logan gets drunk for the first time and becomes rather flirtatious with Patton.





	Drunk In Love

After the events of Moving On Part Two, the sides decided they would have a bit of a surprise party for Morality. It was Roman’s idea since Patton had been feeling pretty down recently, and they all had been thinking of ways to cheer him up. There wasn’t any special occasion, but they thought this would lift the moral sides spirits a bit.

When they were getting everything ready, Patton was up in his room still unaware of anything going on, which was unusual for him but it was very convenient at the same time. Roman was in charge of the food, so pizza and chips were essential and then he also decided to conjure up various alcoholic beverages, because that is very important for a party, and he set it all on the coffee table. Logan was in charge of decorating so he had gotten some old birthday decorations from the attic and covered the whole main floor with them, and a Virgil was in charge of the music which he demanded since if he wasn’t they’d be either stuck listening to some educational podcast or really old Disney music.

Once everything was done the main floor looked like it was ready for a party. Food and drinks on the table, streamers and banners on the walls with various colored balloons, fairy lights strung across the wall in the living room, and Panic! At The Disco blasting through the speakers. They all looked around quite pleased with their work. Then when they were ready they all simultaneously called for Patton.

“Hey, guys what’s-“ He said before he took in what was going on around him. “Woah… you guys… did this for-“ Patton started but was cut off by Logan.

“Yes, we did this for you. You’re welcome.” Logan said proudly, a small smile replacing his usually unamused expression.

“WOW! YOU GUYS! THANK YOU!” Patton exclaimed happily before hugging each one of them, one at a time. Both Virgil and Logan actually hugged back, and tightly at that. “You’re all so nice, but why now? Is it a special day that I forgot about again?” “You’ve been… down recently… and we wanted to do something to help,” Roman explained before gesturing for Patton to sit on the couch. “You’re the best!” Patton proclaimed before taking a bite of some pizza.

As the night went on they decided to watch some movies. Patton wanted to watch The Avengers, and that was one of the few movies they all enjoyed without protests, so they did. Logan was quiet most of the night, which was normal, but something about the quiet made both Virgil and Roman a bit uneasy. He seemed like he had something on his mind, but didn’t know how to say it. After the movie Roman suggested they all have some drinks.

“I don’t do that,” Logan said, and before Roman could argue back Virgil made a face at him and asked Logan to come into the kitchen with him for a moment.

“Are you… you know… okay?” Virgil asked the logical side quietly.

Logan sighed. “I don’t know what you are implying but-“

“You’ve been quiet all night and there’s a reason for it, I can tell. If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine but this party is about making Patton feel better, so maybe you should let loose a little?” Virgil was basically encouraging Logan to get drunk, but if it would help them make Patton feel better then he was willing to try.

“Okay, I’ll give it a go, but if I end up throwing up in a toilet tomorrow I’ll blame you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Virgil chuckled.

“Alright, let’s get me drunk then.” Logan gave in before walking to where the wine coolers were and chugging one of them down within a matter of seconds.

Everyone stared at him bewildered, but after a moment they all decided to join in. The others got a bit tipsy but not quite drunk, meanwhile, Logan was completely hammered. None of them knew what exactly to expect from drunk Logan but they certainly weren’t expecting him to be a happy drunk, which is exactly what he was.

“P-Patton… c’mere,” Logan said with a small giggle at the end, making Patton’s heart flutter a bit. Logan was curled up on the couch, giggling to himself which Patton thought was simply adorable. “Yeah teach?” Patton asked while trying not to start laughing himself.

“You-you’re sooooo…cute? Y-yanno that?” Logan slurred with the biggest smile Patton had ever seen on him. Patton was trying hard not to take those words to heart because Logan was drunk, and most likely didn’t mean it or even know what he was saying.

“You’re cute too Logan, really cute,” Patton told Logan softly and sat down in the spot next to him. “N-not like y-you! I’m just b-booooring, but you are t-the cuuuutest…” Logan laid his head on Patton’s shoulder, which made his heart beat even faster than it was before.

Roman and Virgil were busy talking and taking shots in the kitchen, and they ever so often looked over to watch the cuteness that was unfolding in the living room.

“We have the same face remember silly?” Patton explained, Logan scrunched his face up in protest. “N-no you’re face i-sss still cuter than mineee! B-because it’s y-your face.” This was were Patton gave in and had a giggling fit. “Why are y-youuuu l-laughing Pattyyy? I’m gonna laugh t-too…” Then both of them just became a giggly mess. It was like this for a few minutes before they both stopped.

“Patton…” Logan said, which was the first thing he said without slurring for hours.

“Yeah Lo?” Patton turned meet Logan’s gaze but just as he did the logical side closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips to Patton’s. The moral side was shocked but kissed back slowly, and as the kiss went on their mouths started to move in sync. Patton pulled away abruptly after a moment and Logan was noticeably sad at the loss of contact.

“Wha-what’s wrong?” Logan asked with both sad and worried expression. “You’re drunk Logan! This-“ He gestures to the both of them. “It isn’t real. You won’t even remember any of this tomorrow. You’re just doing it because you’re drunk.”

“B-but Pat… I l-like you…” Logan said to him reaching his hand out. Patton sighed sadly. “I know that’s not true. I can’t believe it right now.” Logan was shouting now. “Well I d-do and I’ll prove it! Tomorrow I’ll k-kiss you for r-real!”

Roman and Virgil decided it was best to take Logan up to his room now so he didn’t make more of a fool of himself than he already had. “Hey Lo, it’s time for bed,” Roman said trying to help him to his feet. “But nooo… I wanna…” Logan went to say something but Roman shushed him. “You will thank me tomorrow for this, now let’s get you to bed.”

The next day Logan was beyond hungover and even more embarrassed. Why did he let Virgil talk him into that? Why did he act like a lovesick fool? How was he going to explain this to Patton without crushing him? Logan was currently in the bathroom, where he’d been all day. He decided it was better to stay there since he was pretty sure he was gonna be throwing up forever, and he was never going to be able to face Patton again. Then, to his dismay, Patton appeared in the bathroom. Patton’s face was unreadable. At least for Logan. After a bit, Patton broke the silence. “Hey Lo…”

“Hi…” Logan replied, not daring to look at Patton in the face. He was mortified. “I’m sorry about last night…”

“It’s okay, I know you were just drunk. It didn’t mean any-“ Logan quickly cut him off. “Listen… it did, mean something. I’m not good at this sort of thing but apparently drunk me is. I have feelings for you, feelings that are hard to explain but they are there nonetheless.” Now for a change, Patton was the one who didn’t know what to say. He never thought his feelings for Logan were ever going to be returned, but they had been all along. “So you…” Patton made a face as if to explain what he was trying to say. Logan smiled. “I do.”

“Good,” Patton said before kissing him, and Logan instantly kissed back. The kiss was really passionate and gentle, and since they had both waited for it for so long neither of them wanted it to end.

The rest of that day Patton took care of Logan, and never left his side.


End file.
